1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating clock and timing clock synchronization of a subordinate domain of an automation network, a method for operating clock and timing clock synchronization of a subordinate domain of an automation network and to a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously for synchronization of components of an automation network with regard to the operating clock and also the timing clock at least two different sync domains were used. The previous prior art with respect to operating clock and also timing clock synchronization of components of the network originates from the standardized network time protocols Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP), Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard 1588 v2, IEEE standard 802.1AS, IETF Request for comment (RFC) “(S)NTP”IEC61158 TYPE 10-PTCP.
Rehnmann, M. and Gentzell, T. “Synchronization in a Force Measurement System Using EtherCAT,” Emerging Technologies and Factory Automation, 2008, EFTA 2008, IEEE International Conference on, IEEE, Piscataway, N.J., USA, 15 Sep. 2008 (2008 Sep. 15), Pages 1023-1030XP031344736ISBN: 978-1-4244-1505-2, disclose a method for how master and slaves in a force measurement system can be synchronized using EtherCAT.
Jasperneite J. et al. “Enhancements to the time synchronization standard IEEE-15888 for a System of Cascaded Bridges”, Factory Communication Systems, 2004. Proceedings. 2004 IEEE International NAL Workshop in Vienna, Austria Sep. 22-24, 2004,Piscataway, N.J., USA, IEEE, 22. Sep. 2004 (2004 Sep. 22), Pages 239-244, XP010756406, DOI: 10.1109/WFCS.2004.1377716,ISBN: 978-0-7803-8734-8, disclose a method for improving the IEEE-15888 standard method for synchronization of Precision Time Protocol (PTP) slaves using a “bypass clock”.
Paolo Ferrara et al., “On the Seamless Interconnection of IEEE 15888-Based Devices Using a PROFINET IO Infrastructure”, IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON INDUSTRIAL INFORMATICS, IEEE SERVICE CENTER, New York, N.Y., US, Bd. 6, No. 3, 1. Aug. 2010, Pages 381-392,XP011312327, ISSN: 1551-3203, disclose a method for synchronizing different types of industrial real-time Ethernet networks using a synchronization converter for bypassing a boundary clock.
DE 10 2005 039771 B3 to Halang et al. discloses a unit for management of real-time processes without asynchronous interruptions. DE 103 45 231 A1 discloses a method for coordination of at least one slave control unit with a master control unit.